


The Early Bird Doesn't Like Cupid

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Nico doesn't want to be up this early, and he contemplates summoning a skeleton army to solve his problem.





	The Early Bird Doesn't Like Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 2

Nico woke up to the sound of screaming. Well, that wasn’t strange in the Underworld.

It took him a little longer to realize that he wasn’t in the Underworld.

He groggily reached for the alarm clock.

5:00 AM? In the morning? As in, the time before the literal sun came up?

Somebody wasn’t living to see the sunrise.

Muttering about ungodly hours of the morning and how there’s a proper time to scream, Nico threw on some acceptable clothes and walked out of his cabin. A bunch of other sleepy-eyed campers were outside looking for the commotion. He glanced over at the Apollo cabin, and saw that Will was there, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Apollo himself isn’t even up yet, and that’s saying something,” Will said with a yawn as Nico walked over.

“Any idea what’s happening?” Nico asked, standing next to him.

“Oh, I have a guess.” Will glared over at Aphrodite’s cabin. No one was coming out of that cabin looking for the commotion. “It’s February. They’re gonna celebrate Valentine’s Day all month and we aren’t going to get _any_ sleep.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed at the cabin. If there’s one thing he hated, it was losing sleep. And there was only one thing he hated more than that.

Eros. Cupid.

And the fact that he was losing sleep over a celebration centered around him? It made Nico’s blood boil.

He curled his hands into fists.

“I hate Valentine’s Day,” he growled.

Will looked over at him in shock. “You - what?”

Nico turned his glare to Will. “You heard me. I hate Valentine’s Day. A whole celebration for _Eros?_ Count me out.”

Will’s eyes softened. Awhile ago, Nico had let their encounter slip in Will’s presence, and of course he wanted to know everything about Eros. When he finally got the full story out of Nico, he didn't’ stop hugging him for at least an hour.

Without a word, he pulled Nico into a hug. He let his head rest on Nico’s, with no intention of letting him go anytime soon. Nico sighed, and let gave into the embrace.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve known,” Will murmured his apology.

Nico shrugged. It’s not like he was going to be mad at Will for not connecting the two immediately. And the hug felt really nice.

“But you should know something,” Will continued on, “Valentine’s Day is a celebration of _love,_ not that sorry excuse for a mascot.”

Nico felt a blush on his cheeks. He rolled his eyes, trying to shake it off. Will broke the hug, and pushed Nico just far enough away so he could look him in the eyes.

“There’s no way I’m going to make you celebrate, and honestly I’m not too keen on celebrating myself. But I want you to know that I love you, and not because of some fat little baby shooting arrows.” He added with a small smirk.

Nico rolled his eyes, pushing Will lightly. Will laughed, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“So you’re not going to be disappointed if we don’t do anything?” Nico asked tentatively.

Will rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Of course not. I don’t think it’s any different than going on a date it August, or something. Valentine’s Day is way too much pressure. You’re doing me a favor!” He pointed out.

Nico laughed, and leaned his head against Will’s chest. He was so comfortable he could fall asleep right there…

If the Aphrodite cabin stopped screaming.

“You know, I could summon some skeletons and give them something to scream about.”

“Do, and the next skeleton you summon will be your own.”

“You’re no fun.”


End file.
